chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Loyalty Stat
While we are mostly statless here at Chasing Our Spirits, there is one stat that we have. Loyalty. This is a tough to earn stat that will definitely pay off in the long run. It's a measure of how loyal your Pokemon are to you. You can do various things to level up this stat and at the end of each thread, a GM will decide if and how much loyalty your pokemon gains. Also, when you first capture a Pokemon, depending on how you capture it, a GM will grant you Loyalty to start. Returning trainers may not have any Pokemon at a loyalty higher than five. If you're starting with more than 1 pokemon, the 5 loyalty levels must be divied up between them. If you're mean or you're cruel to your Pokemon, your loyalty stat may be reduced. If it goes below 0, you begin to have a fear bar. If you get the fear bar high enough, it is possible to scare a pokemon into submission. Here listed are the typical Pokemon's behavior at each level of loyalty. This is where you can find the stages of fear. Each level will have 10 sections to fill before you can move up. Once you have got a full bar you can level up. Upgrade them as you get more loyalty/ fear with the images below. The images for Loyalty are listed below. Level One Loyalty At this point the Pokemon has a vauge attraction to you, whether it's because of a deal or an offer or for their own personal reasons. You're really just another human to them and they could care less if you were to die. They might even kill you themselves if the chance arose. At level one, its quite unlikey for them to listen to you or value your opinion at all. Shiny: Shinies are outright dangerous at this level and once release from their Pokeball, there's no real way of telling who or what they'll attack. They are likely furious that they've been captured however, so their Trainer will likely be their main target. Level Two Loyalty The pokemon thinks you're okay, though they'd be unlikely to admit it. They'd probably still gladly use you as a scapegoat if things go wrong, though they've begun to care about you. They might listen to your advice once in a while now.... maybe. If there's any sense of relationship, it's that they're in control of you. hey, at leastthey don't think of you as food now though. Shiny: Shinies are still increadibly dangerous at this level but Trainers can use their likely enormous ego to get the shiny to do what they want occasionally. They are still prone to attacking whatever they feel like at the drop of a hat. Level Three Loyalty Congratulations, your Pokemon likes you! Well, kind of. They might battle just to keep you safe now, but if anyone asks why, it's because your their human. They might put you above other humans, but you're still below them. They might listen to some commands, but this is infrequent seeing as how they're still not sure they trust you. Shiny: While they may feel this affectionate, they are likely to hide it due to their sense of pride. They feel like they must display their superiority over you, and confused by the facct that they're starting to feel attatched to you, will become particularly rude, threatening and defensive when dealing with you. Level Four Loyalty The Pokemon listens to your commands sometimes now, and while they don't consider you their equal, they're begining to soldify the idea in their head that you belong to them. They'll protect you now, and their intrest in keeping you around has grown. they wouldn't openly admit any affection they feel, insisting that they dont care and that they're just there for their own sake though. Shiny: Shinies will never see you as equals and tend to be less loyal in general. They also tend to be more jealous than other Pokemon, and, since they see you as their human, may begin to get annoyed or agressive when anyone else make a connection with you. Level Five Loyalty You've gone from just human to aquaintance and they're fond of you. They'll openly defend you and will actively call you their human with little shame. While they might not exactly listen to orders in battle, they will begin to consistantly keep your opinion in mind. You're their human now and because of that, they feel they should watch out for you. They may be a bit condescending, since they see you as something that's still theirs and below them, and they might disregard things you say or your opinion as just being naive. They mean well by it though, and the foundations for real companionship are starting to form. Shiny: With this level, their feelings are intensified in many ways. The ego that comes with being shiny means that while they may begin to accept the idea that they care about you, it isn't in the apprentice or 'I'm with stupid' way that many Pokemon take. No, to the shiny, you're more like a pet. A silly, naive, pet. However, since you're officially their's now, they'll become rather adamant about defending you, at least for the sake of keeping what they feel is theirs. Level Six Loyalty While in public they may still call you their human or put up a show of defience to keep you in your place, they're begining to warm up to you when it's just you and your team. Their condescending behavior may start to fade and they'll treat you a bit more equally. You're becoming more than just their human, your'e becoming their friend. They'll start listening to you in battle more often, though if they feel they have a better idea, they'll go with theirs. They also might start openly questioning your commands, and while it may come off as condescending or rude, they mean it innocently. They're actually interested in finding out whether or not your advice is better than their own ideas. Shiny: Shinies will still put up a show of defiance more often than other Pokemon at this stage, and will probably still feel a somewhat constant need to make sure you know you're below them. They like you though, and once in a while that might start to really shine through. They're starting to really like the idea of sticking around, and may start to move you up from a pet to a second in command. It's like you're the first mate to their captian. They wont always listen to you in battle, and when they do they'll make sure you know it's not cause they are starting to respect you or anything.... though that's totally the case. Level Seven Loyalty Your Pokemon will listen to you somewhat regularly, and at this stage may begin to try and openly show affection. This could mean an awkward hug, a gift, or any number of things. It starts to sink in to them that you've been trying to help them and whether or not your help was needed/wanted, that you've been trying to be good to them, and that you haven't nessacarily been thinking of them as below you. While still not completely comfortable in the relationship, they'll try to show to you that they like you too and that they are genuinely starting to want to stick around Shiny: They want to stick around and you've started to really become more than just thiers. They don't want to make you unhappy (though if asked why they'd probably just say that you're annoying when you're unhappy), and might start to avoid doing things that annoy you. They also may, like other Pokemon, try to present some form of affection, though it would be more muted. It might just mean respecting your opinion or taking a command or leaning against you while they're sitting. Whatever it is though, they're trying to show they're fond of you. Level Eight Loyalty The affection they've started to openly show is becoming more common, and you're their equal now in several ways. You've really become their colleague and friend. They'll usually listen to you in battle now, and it's rare for them do do something against you. Threats are uncommon by now, and they're starting to feel comfortable with the idea that they'll stay with you. Shiny: Remember, shinies will never think of you as their equal, they're incapable of it. Threats and little warnings still happen, but are uncommon. The pokemon feels that you rightfully know your place. More than likely they'll still be quite assertive, and may beleive that they've chosen you to travel with them, not the other way around. They quite possibly think you should feel lucky that they've chosen to be there with you. Remember, shinies are literally incapable of seeing you as their equal; second in comands the best you're gonna get. Level Nine Loyalty They really like you, and may begin turning to you for advice. They're finding that they actually trust you, and are testing the waters of fully trusting someone. They might pose hypotheitcals or put themselves in stiuations to see how you react and see if the trust they're feeling is warrented. They'll treat human's in general with a bit more respect now for your sake, and they might want to impress you. Shiny: Shinies will definetely be trying to impress you, and they want you to know that being their human makes you special. They'll usually listen to you in battle now, and they think of you as a bit of a trusted advisor when it comes to that. They'll respect your opinion and will probably threaten violence to anyone who threatens you. Level Ten Loyalty You two are quite close now and good friends. They'd gladly defend you and listen to your advice, and anyone who wrongs you will be threatened. They listen to you and care about you. It's no longer much of a trainer-Pokemon relationship in their eyes, cause them it's more that you guys are just good friends traveling and fighting together. The battle commands are left up to you and they're okay with that. you've won their respect and trust and they'll now usually behave appropriately in general. Shiny: You're their friend and they'll admit that. They like you, respect you, and take your advice to heart. This does not mean you're equals of course, because while you may come up with the battle strategies, they're the ones with the muscle actually executing the plan. They don't threaten you unless it's playful and are fiercely protective of you now. Anyone who does so much as disrespect you will face the threat of violence or death. Level Eleven Loyalty You've made it to the final level, and there's only one image for it because you're now at 100% you and your Pokemon have been through thick and thin and have supported eachother through your adventures. Your advice is important, and even if they think they have a better idea in battle, they'll choose to go with and trust your command instead. You have their respect and complete trust now, and you two are as close as can be. You're family! Shiny: They'll respect you and think of you as being the second best thing around (They, of course are the best) and will think of you as the only appropriate option for their companion. They'll care about you and possibly fight to the death for your sake. However, since they're incapable of being completely loyal, they're still susceptible to intense bribes and could, if something amazing came up, still leave. Since you're their companion and they genuinely like you though, its unlikely. Category:Core Mechanic